Of Silk and Steel
by s.madden
Summary: Noarei Arona never expected a life far from home. In fact, she always had the notion she would marry a young Noble from her home, Maureo, in Essos, and live her life in her family's seat. But that all changed when Westeros went to war: in the blink of an eye, Noarei was engaged to the Lord of Winterfell, Robb Stark, and rushing headfirst into the War of the Five Kings.
1. chapter one, sunhome

Chapter One: Sunhome

 _Ocean spray glittered on the boy's lips, their laughter peppering the air. Wet hair whipped about in shining tendrils, scraping cheeks and casting droplets. She was happy, her second home the sea._

 _Noarei screamed as her brother tossed her off his back, sending her into the waves of the bay. Sound muffled and bubbles rose around her as she plunged into the warm waters. After a moment she resurfaced, and jumped onto the back of her thrower and latched on, sending him reeling._

" _You can't get rid of me that easy, Ben!" The 8-year-old declared after her brother regained his balance. The little girl was dwarfed in comparison to her 10 and 6-year-old tall and broad brother. He laughed and declared defeat, and thus Noarei was Queen of the Bay, sovereign ruler over 4 men. Boys, really._

 _Suddenly clouds cast out the sun. A cold wind caused the siblings to shiver and huddle together. Benareon, the eldest and protector, held his arms around his three brothers, Noarei still on his shoulders. Time slowed. Noise ceased. Water stilled._

" _Ben!" Reho whispered, the youngest brother at ten. Noarei saw him grip onto Benareon's arm, nails digging crescent moons into his golden skin. With his free hand, Reho shakily pointed to bubbling water._

 _The wind picked up and cascaded water around Noarei and her brothers. It created a wall, blocking her from them, and she called out, but as soon as the water appeared it was gone. Noarei stood alone in a vast, eerily calm and cold ocean. She was far from home._

 _A dark head emerged from the water, tangled kelp hair dripping as it rose. Glowing white eyes stared at Noarei's green. Thin arms, pale blue skin stretched over bones reached out for her. Noarei did not scream. Spindly, claw-like fingers grabbed at her, nails black and ragged. Noarei did not move. Teeth snapped, spittle flying._

 _Noarei screamed._

Noarei screamed.

With damp hair plastered against her forehead, she shot up from her bed. Her chest heaved as she frantically tried to leap from it, but her legs were tangled on the sheets. Noarei wildly looked around the room. Her mind was still in her dream, and all she saw was the open ocean and all she heard was the high, eerie note of the wind coursing through the air. She gasped for air, desperate to get out of the nightmare that still plagued her reality.

Noarei calmed as her familiar surroundings materialized around her. She leaned forward and pressed her hands into her cheeks, elbows digging into her thighs. She did not wince at the pain, but welcomed it. _You are home, you are safe,_ Noarei told herself over and over. Her breath became regular and she exhaled slowly. The terror was gone from her eyes, the nightmare over.

Noarei slowly untangled herself from her sheets and stood on shaky legs. She gripped onto the bedpost and pushed herself off, making her way to her open window. Noarei rested her hands on the sill and leaned out, taking a gulp of fresh air. She looked out into the Narrow Sea, but the sun was not there to greet her this morning. It was a cloudy, blustery day, and Noarei's hair waved around her.

After a moment, Noarei regained her composure and drew her curtains closed. She turned and climbed back into bed. Her cat, Iris greeted her, and Noarei pulled her close against her chest. Iris purred, and Noarei closed her eyes. She dreamed of what she would do today, and soon fell back into a more peaceful slumber.

This had become a routine of sorts for Noarei, even when she did not have nightmares. She always woke with the sun, but terror free nights were becoming less frequent. After she falls back asleep, her handmaidens, Miere and Rekahati, come and wake her when the sun has long shone through her window. A bath is drawn with oils and scents to soothe Noa and her oft-tense muscles. Miere does her hair and Rekahati picks out an outfit, all done in amiable silence.

"Miere?"

"Yes, my Princess?"

"May I have a massage?"

Miere laughed softly at this, and Noarei smiled, and Rekahati joined in. "Of course."

"Thank you, Miere." Noarei said, leaning forward so Miere could rub her shoulders. "You're getting too good at this," Noarei sighed as Miere's expert hands soothed her tense muscles, eyes closed and a grin on her lips. "I may fall back asleep."

"Would you like me to stop then?" Miere asked with mirth in her voice, and Noarei could almost imagine the mischievous twinkle in her handmaiden's eyes. Noarei laughed and shook her head, and Miere continued her work.

Rekahati sat on Noarei's bed across from the bath. Noarei thought she was a great beauty, with soft, dark skin and curly hair that seemed to bounce whenever Rekahati moved. Her features are plump and gentle, and her nature welcoming. Noarei had always marveled at how such a girl who is 2 years senior Noarei's 10 and 6 has not married yet.

"So, my Princess, any plans for today?" Rekahati asked as she always did. Routine and familiarity calm Noarei greatly, so her handmaidens had adopted it into their work regimen, although Noarei had never explicitly explained why she needed such things. Noarei preferred to keep her troubles private, and very few knew of her nightmares, not even her own parents.

"I think I may stay in today, unless something comes up. The Cahuro's are coming and I imagine Mother wants me to entertain them and especially their son, Hemi, so I'd like to have some time to myself before everyone comes." Noarei explained, tucking a lock of wet hair back that had fallen in front of her eyes. Her head drooped as Miere began to rub her neck.

"Lord Hemi is their heir?" Miere asked, seemingly indifferent although Noarei knew better.

"Yes." Noarei answered, and Rekahati giggled. "I see." The older girl said with contempt, and Noarei sighed, annoyed.

"It's taking all I have not to splash you right now." Noarei said, although she laughed. Miere joined in and retreated her hands from Noarei's neck and sat beside Rekahati on another chair.

"And I thank you for that." Rekahati laughed.

"Even if Mother sees a. . . betrothal between me and him, Hemi is practically a baby." Noarei said.

"He's fourteen. Two years younger than you, my Princess." Miere offered with a smirk.

"I know!" Noarei said, and her hands shot up from the bath, cascading water droplets around her. She rested them on the lip of the bath, and raised her chin to look at Miere and Rekahati. "Would _you_ marry a fourteen year old boy?"

Miere shook her head, but Rekahati shifted uncomfortably. "Definitely not by choice."

Miere laughed, and patted her friend's arm. "Don't worry. You can marry whomever you like with looks like yours. Men fall into your lap."

Rekahati frowned. "I don't come from a family like yours. I need to marry for gain-"

"Not like our friend the Princess." Miere reminded her. Rekahati's eyes widened.

"I am sorry, my Princess. My words were out of character."

Noarei shook her head,and smiled at the now terrified Rekahati. "It's alright. If I am to be completely honest, you do have it worse than me in some respects. I can take solace in knowing my parents won't marry me off to some old man who's already been through three wives."

Rekahati gave a wan smile and Miere snorted. "Yes, you have that." She paused, and a smirk grew on her face. "Doesn't mean you can't marry a fourteen-year-old boy."

This got a laugh out of Rekahati, but Noarei groaned. "Hemi is an annoying little brat. I'll be married to a Dothraki khal before I marry him!" She declared.

Miere smiled contemptuously. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Clothed in a draped silk dress, Noarei's usual outfit, she found her family in the small dining hall. It was a beautiful room with large windows facing the sea and others showcasing the rolling hills and rocky outcrops of the cliffs. It was a perfect spot to watch both sunsets and sunrises, and such beautiful sights gave the palace it's name: Sunhome. Each window had long, pastel curtains and many were coloured orange, the colours of Noarei's house, house Arona. Their sigil, a black horse on an orange sun, hung on a banner at the back of the room where the King and Queen sat.

"My darling daughter," Saena began, and rose from her seat to embrace her daughter. She crossed the room with a warm smile and Noarei opened her arms and hugged her mother. "Did you sleep well?" Saena asked as she pulled back, her hands resting on Noarei's arms. She nodded obediently. "Yes," She lied. "And you?"

"Of course, my dear. Come- we have poha!" Saena said with a flourish, and took her only daughter by the hand and lead her to the dining table.

Poha was a pastry native to Noarei's homeland and the one her parent's ruled: Maureo, or the Kingdom of the Cliffs. The pastry was flaky and layered with honey and nuts, sometimes with jam. It was Noarei's favourite treat, and one she enjoyed eating with raspberries. Which, Noarei noted with worry, were also present on the table.

"All of my favourite things to eat? Mother, what do you want from me?" Noarei joked, but anxiety began to grow within her. Her parents were kind, but did not go out of their way to give their children gifts and other pleasantries. And Noarei's family knew the best way to her heart was with sweets, and they only gave her those when something difficult would be brought up. Like a betrothal.

Chuckles were heard from Noarei's four brothers, but Noarei didn't laugh.

Saena scoffed, and waved a hand to dismiss Noarei's joke and sat back down. Noarei followed, taking her seat in between Benareon and the third oldest brother Laeon.

"Can't a mother be kind to her daughter?" Saena asked, and Noarei smiled half-heartedly.

Ben leaned it. "Don't believe a word she says, Noa." He whispered, but the jest dug right into Noarei's ever-growing worry. She smiled, however, as Laeon passed her a small bowl filled with raspberries and a poha. She thanked him, and put the food on her plate, grabbing other things to add to her pile.

"Good morning, Noarei." Benareon's wife, Emmera said. She delicately popped a clementine slice into her mouth and rubbed her heavily-pregnant belly.

"Good morning, Emmera. How did you sleep? Did the baby keep you up?" Noarei asked kindly, taking a bite of her poha.

Ben and Emmera laughed, and the woman shook her head. "No, thankfully."

Noarei nodded and turned her attention back to her food, assuming a quiet deameanour.

Noarei's father, Edaor, cleared his throat and patted his moustache with his napkin. "Noarei, would you like to go for a ride with me today? I haven't taken Karo out for a couple of days and he's getting quite antsy." He asked, smiling uncharacteristically warmly.

Noarei swallowed back her fear and nodded. "Of course, Father. Iriha could use some time out of her stall too." She responded. Noarei prayed to all the gods that no one would detect the worry in her voice. Edaor almost never offered rides with his children, he was always too busy teaching Benareon how to be the next King, or sorting out matters of the Kingdom or he was too overworked. Her parents were being _too_ kind. Noarei replayed the conversation she had with her handmaidens, and it seemed like a betrothal was becoming more likely by the minute.

"May Laera and I join you?" Aleceho asked, looking to his wife who was seemingly indifferent and stared at her hands. Despite all his efforts, Alec couldn't even get his wife to truly befriend him.

Edaor shook his head, and Noarei's heart nearly skipped a beat. _Something_ is going to be brought up on their ride, something Edaor didn't even want Noarei's brothers to know yet.

"Not today. I want to spend some time with Noarei alone."

Aleceho nodded and Noarei could tell he was frustrated. Despite his brave and gruff exterior, Alec was sensitive and being rejected by his father in an attempt to assimilate Laera more into the family would bother him more than he would like to let on.

"Maybe we could all go for a ride tomorrow? At least get one in together before the Cahuro's come." Noarei piped up, trying to mask the fear that came with the last part of the sentence.

Before Edaor could respond and likely reject the idea, Saena nodded brightly. "A wonderful idea, Noarei." She smiled encouragingly, but that smile only reassured Noarei's fears.

* * *

Hey! As you can tell, I am just a baby to this website and this is actually my first fanfiction! This fic is based off the t.v Game of Thrones timeline (albeit very loosely). I have had an idea for a chick from Essos being engaged to a Northerner rolling around in my head for a super long time now. I know a pairing like this with Robb is pretty common, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyways, because why not? (I just wanna see my bb Robb succeed, k?)

Don't expect me to stick to the timeline closely cause that's basically impossible. Just fyi.

Anyways, I know this is a very short chapter but I hope y'all enjoy it. Number two is coming soon: I am already almost done!

\- sarah (the idiot who decided to write a long-length fanfiction. pray 4 me)


	2. chapter two, promises

Chapter Two: Promises

Noarei swung her leg over the mare's saddle and stuck her foot in the stirrup. She turned to look at her father who was behind her, resting her hand on the back of the saddle for balance.

"Are you ready father?" Noarei asked, watching as Edaor settled into his saddle. He nodded and kicked Karo on, passing Noarei at a trot.

Noarei moved Iriha on, two members of the Kingsguard following her. She kicked a little harder than she should've and the chestnut mare tossed her head, snorting as she picked up the pace. Noarei's nerves were getting the better of her.

"Getting excited, Noa?" Edaor laughed as Noarei passed him. She smiled half heartedly and pulled on the reins quietly, so as to slow Iriha and match her pace with Karo.

"Maybe." Noarei laughed, but her heart wasn't in it.

"Good." Edaor began rather gruffly, but he cleared his throat and continued. "I'm pleased that you're happy to be out with me. It seems as though we haven't spent time like this together in a very long time. I've been very busy lately." He commented.

Noarei wanted to roll her eyes at her father, but she didn't, knowing it would be rude. Edaor wasn't really busy, he just preferred to spend his time teaching Ben how to run the Kingdom and didn't tell his other children much of anything. Sometimes Aleceho, who would be traveling to Volantis with his wife Laera to rule her family's seat there. He was informed because he was going to be important: Laeon, Reho and Noarei however did not have such glamorous futures. Either that or their futures were unknown, but Noarei feared a possibility of hers.

As they trotted on, Noarei took in the sights around her. Despite the cloudy, gloomy weather, Noarei still found Sunhome and exceptionally beautiful place, and she had seen her city every day of her life. The group rode up Brehon's Hill, named after the founder of Sunhome, that gave a view of every aspect of Sunhome: The Narrow Sea, the cliffs, the hills, the city and palace and the pine forests that surrounded it on one side.

The palace sat on the edge of the cliff, always bathed in sunlight and especially a spectacle during sunrise and sunset, which gave Sunhome it's name. It lit up during these times, the pale yellow brick and other bright colours illuminated by the sun. It's many levels traveled down the cliffs and it boasted two tall spires made for the King and Queen. Windows dotted the palace and arches swooped around the buildings, bright yellow and orange banners proudly displaying House Arona's sigil. Sunhome's beauty was truly undeniable, and some would say it was one of the most exceptional palaces of the Free Cities of Essos.

Surrounding the palace was the city, a relatively quiet place but also bright in nature. The houses were roofed with orange tiles in varying shades, the buildings pale and generally crammed tight together. Taller spires jutted from the buildings and columns rose, growing taller around the House of Lords where all religious events occurred, including royal weddings. Noarei recalled Ben's wedding which had the whole city rejoicing. Even Aleceho's was jovial, despite the lack of love or even friendliness between the couple.

The greenery of Sunhome was also a sight to take in with lush, rolling green hills and creeks feeding the city. The pine forest lay on the northern side of the city, relatively sparse and dry. It was rocky, too, and hard to manoeuvre, but the Arona's had been hunting in it for generations and knew their way around.

Edaor turned Karo and cantered down the hill, leaving Noarei and the Kingsguard to follow. She trailed as Edaor began to gallop in the direction of the forest.

Noarei's anxieties briefly left her, carried off by the wind that blew in her hair and ruffled her clothing as Iriha galloped faster and faster. Her braid thumped on her back in time with the mare's hoofbeats, and it felt like her heart was in time too. Noarei felt at home atop the saddle, like a second skin. She stood in the stirrups, leaning forward and running her hands up Iriha's neck and urged the mare on even faster. Horses were in Noarei's blood: Maureo was known for its cavalry and it's founder was Brehon the Rider, who rode across Essos and Westeros to find his bride whom he built Sunhome for. The Arona's, the royal family, always had horses, and it was only natural that each member were gifted riders.

Noarei soon overtook her father and she turned to look back at him, slowly growing smaller with the distance. She grinned and turned Iriha in a wide circle around Edaor, slowing as she neared him to match his pace.

Iriha fell in beside Karo who whinnied and tossed his head as the mare neared. Noarei smiled at the not so friendly stallion. _Always the stallions who are badly behaved,_ she thought with a laugh.

Edaor slowed back to a canter, and then a trot as he neared the forest. Getting closer, he turned around it and began to trot toward the ring of hills around the city.

"Do you know what's happening in Westeros?" Edaor asked, shouting back at Noarei from ahead.

"No." Noarei replied, and she urged Iriha on to be side by side with her father.

Noarei was slightly puzzled. Her father was steering their conversation to more broad matters. He hadn't mentioned or even inferred about the Cahuro's. Noarei felt slightly hopeful, but reminded herself not to get carried away. The conversation about the Cahuro's and Hemi could come up at any time. _Maybe father is just trying to divert the conversation before he tells me._

"Well I guess I should tell you then." Edaor said. He paused, as if hesitating, but continued. "There is a war going on. The King in the South, Robert Baratheon, is dead. And now his illegitimate son, Joffrey, is King."

Noarei, confused, cut in. "Why illegitimate?"

"You know the history of Essos: For a very long time, the Targaryen's ruled and were often married to their siblings." Edaor said, and Noarei nearly gagged at the thought of marrying one of her brothers. "As you also know, brother sister-marriages are frowned upon now. Anyone who does so, especially royalty, would most certainly be shunned."

Noarei's eyes widened. She understood what her father was implying now.

"Did Cersei Lannister- did she and Jaime Lannister. . . conceive Joffrey?" Noarei asked, incredulous.

Edaor sighed slowly. "Yes, and Myrcella and Tommen. At least, this is a rumour that very many believe to be true. Including the warden of the North, Eddard Stark." He said, and Noarei recalled her lessons about the houses of Westeros. The Stark history was entwined with theirs, Brehon the Rider taking a Stark as his wife. She nodded, and Edaor continued, "Eddard was made Hand of the King to Robert Baratheon, but Robert was killed on a hunting trip and Joffrey was made King. He imprisoned Eddard for treason, for plotting to kill Joffrey and taking the throne." Edaor paused, looking over to Noarei. "Although some suspect Robert was murdered and Eddard was imprisoned for knowing too much. With his unreasonable capture, the North rebelled and Stannis Baratheon marched to take the Iron Throne. His little brother, Renly, did the same."

Noarei furrowed her brow. Where was her father going with this? Noarei had always been a keen learner, but why educate her about the wars of Westeros now?

"Isn't Stannis the eldest?" Noarei asked. Renly vying for the Throne didn't make any sense. "Why is Renly trying to take the Throne? Renly is younger, wouldn't he have a much smaller following?"

Edaor smiled. "This is where favour comes in. Renly has the Tyrells backing him and is loved by many houses. Stannis, however older, does not have the same favour."

Noarei nodded, and when her father didn't continue, she asked the question that had been bothering her for so long.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Edaor's smile turned to a frown, his mouth set in a firm line. "I think you should know about Westeros before you go there."

Noarei's eyes widened in surprise. She was shocked, but excitement started to bubble within her. She had never been to Westeros, only stared out across the Narrow Sea and imagined what the cities and towns would look like there, cities and towns she had always dreamed of visiting.

"We're going to Westeros? When? Which city are we visiting?" Noarei asked. Her excitement of visiting Westeros was coupled with the thought that bringing her there would mean there was a slim chance she would marry Hemi, at least any time soon. Noarei assumed they would stay where her own mother had spent some of her childhood: Seagard, near Riverrun. Saena had been born in Lorath, but her father who's own father was Lord of Seagard has briefly taken his family to reside in his old seat.

Edaor sighed. "We're to leave Sunhome the day after the Cahuro's go back to Mareshead."

"Is everyone coming? Where are we staying?" Noarei asked again, although more cautious. Her father didn't seem happy about the trip and that was enough for Noarei to doubt her own excitement.

"Your mother and I, Reho, Laeon, Alec and Laera." Edaor answered. He hesitated, "And we're staying in the North, in Winterfell. Catelyn Stark has kindly accepted to. . . have us."

Noarei's doubt grew. Her father wasn't excited in the least. He looked grim. Not to mention, they were staying far from Seagard.

"Father, why would we stay with the Starks? I know our house's history is tied with theirs, but wouldn't they still be mourning the loss of Lord Eddard? Surely it's rude to stay with them at such a time." Noarei paused, remembering something. "I know mother said she had been friends with Lady Catelyn, but it still doesn't make sense."

Edaor inhaled slowly. He scratched his beard, looking unsure. Noarei's heart beat faster, her fear rising and threatening to spill over. "Not particularly, under the circumstances. You're mother and I have accepted a betrothal with Catelyn Stark's eldest, Lord Robb. You are to be married, Noarei."

Noarei's hands tightened on the reins, and Iriha stepped back in response. The fabric of her blouse felt stifling, itchy against her skin, pinpricks of heat like needles poking into her neck. As soon as she began to sweat, a cold wave of fear washed over her. She could not comprehend her father's words. They fell heavy on her ears, muffled like he was speaking to her from underneath a blanket.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You and the Lord of Winterfell are betrothed, Noa. Listen, you shouldn't be afraid. Robb. . ."

Edaor continued on, but Noarei felt like there was a waterfall rushing past her ears. The word fell from her view and it felt like she was being sucked into the ground, suffocating. Noarei could not believe it. All this time she had thought her worst fate was marrying Hemi and now just thinking about that was almost enough to make her laugh. Instead she was being sent off to a cold, unfamiliar land and being thrown into a war that wasn't hers to fight. Did her parents not care for her at all? Marrying her to a man who would be away for months, likely to die? She would be a widow and lady of Winterfell with no idea how to run it. Noarei's parents had truly offered her a worse fate.

"Do you understand, Noarei?"

Noarei was snapped from her turmoil, and she looked to her father with what she knew would be a blank, wide eyed stare. She nodded feebly, still numb to the world around her.

"I think I might head back to the palace." Noarei said, sounding but meek but not making an effort to change her tone. She had well and truly given in. "I'll see you at dinner, Father."

Noarei turned her horse, jerking on the reins. Iriha whinnied and tossed her head, but Noarei kicked her on, going to a canter from the halt. She needed to leave. Noarei faintly heard her father call her and one of the Kingsguard follow her, but her heart hammering in her chest thrummed so loud it drowned out all other noise. Only Iriha's steady hoofbeats sounded, now galloping at full speed back toward Sunhome. Noarei felt nothing, the wind falling silent on her ears and the weak sunlight that filtered through the clouds warmed her no longer. All Noarei could think was go, get away.

Run from her fate.

Noarei knocked on Koura's door. She stared at her hand as she pulled it back from the door, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Noarei tightened it back into a fist and kept it at her side. She was keenly aware of the knights that had followed her the moment she had entered Sunhome after her meeting with her father, standing just a pace away outside the corridor. Noarei had kept a steely composure, but she knew it was starting to crack. She bit her lip, holding back tears, and prayed to all the gods Koura would be in her chambers.

Her prayers answered, the daughter of the esteemed Horsemaster opened the door. Koura smiled brightly at first, but upon seeing Noarei's unusually scared composure, frowned. Her brown doe eyes widened, but she held the door open and said nothing.

Noarei inhaled deeply and tucked her hands together behind her back. "Good afternoon, Lady Koura. May I come in?" She asked, desperately trying to keep her failing composure. She tried a smile, but it quickly faltered. "We still have some embroidery to do, don't we?" Noarei asked, trying to sound jovial. It was the lie she always told, so as being in Koura's room for so long wouldn't be as suspicious.

Koura nodded quickly, beckoning the princess in. "Of course, my Princess. Quite a bit actually." She lied.

Noarei smiled again and swiftly entered the room. Before the knights could follow, Noarei waved her hand and they stopped, Koura closing the door behind her. When she turned, Noarei collapsed into her and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

Koura gently held onto Noarei, one hand slowly stroking her hair. "Noa, what's wrong?" She whispered.

Noarei sniffed and peeled herself from Koura's chest, looking up at her. "I'm engaged, Koura. To the Warden of the North in Westeros."

Noarei could tell Koura was stunned. Her dark brown eyes, usually so placid and calming, were wide and scared, frantic even. Noarei closed her own eyes, too scared for herself to see someone she loved so scared for her. More tears fell a Koura's gentle hands cupped her face.

"Noa. . . when are you leaving?"

Noarei sobbed, unraveled herself from Koura and balled up the excess fabric of her blouse sleeves. "Can we please not talk about that right now? I'll explain everything in a moment, I just need to. . . regain my composure."

Koura nodded and slipped her arm around Noarei's shoulders. She guided her to her bed, sitting on the edge. Silently, Noarei climbed onto the bed and lay on a pillow. Koura followed and let the princess lay her head on her chest.

Noarei could hear Koura's heartbeat. She sighed, screwing her eyes shut, sobs racking her small body. Koura was silent as she stroked Noarei's long, black hair, slowly undoing her tangled braid. Noarei hadn't cried like this in a long time, let alone around another person. It was a true testament of her love for Koura. A love she wasn't about to give up.

"Oh, Noa," Koura began. Her voice was strained, and Noarei could tell she wanted to say more, but no words came.

The two girls lay in silence, only broken by stuttering gasps from Noarei. Koura kindly let the princess ruin her dress with her tears and snot, and her sheets no doubt. Noarei was still wearing her riding clothing and hadn't thought to take off her shoes before climbing onto Koura's bed.

Noarei sniffed, and twirled a piece of Koura's deep brown hair in between her fingers. "I'm sorry about your bed. I didn't take off my shoes." She said, her voice thick and raw. "And your dress."

Koura laughed, her chest rising and falling and Noarei's head with it. She smiled at the sound of the girl's laugh, sweet and melodious.

"It's alright, Noa. I have other dresses and I can clean the sheets." Koura said. She shifted so that she could look at Noarei. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" She asked gently, her gaze soft.

Noarei marvelled at the patience of Koura, a quality she didn't have and envied. She was the sweetest person she knew, apart from Rekahati, and Noarei blinked back more tears at the thought of leaving her. She swallowed thickly. "My father took me out on a ride today." Noarei began, looking up at Koura. She sniffed again and rubbed her eyes, then continued. "He told me I'm engaged to a man from the North of Westeros, the Lord of Winterfell. Robb Stark."

Koura sighed, and her hand stopped running through Noarei's hair. "I don't understand - why would a marriage between your house and the Starks benefit you?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Noarei replied. Koura looked puzzled, but she continued. "It only benefits the Starks. They need money and men for their war, I assume, and those two things we have. And, my mother knows Catelyn Stark, so at the very least that was the spur of this engagement. They were friends when Saena lived in Seagard."

"You assume. . ." Koura said, trailing off in thought. She narrowed her eyes in realization. "Your father didn't explain?"

"I don't know, Koura. After he told me I was engaged, I panicked. I think he kept talking but I didn't hear, didn't listen. I left when he finished."

"Then ask later." Koura said, her hand moving through Noarei's hair once more. "Tell him you need to hear the explanation again to fully understand." She finished, and rested her hand on Noarei's cheek. "You might even take solace in the explanation. Come to terms with the engagement."

Noarei frowned and sat up. She watched as Koura's had fell away dejectedly.

"I don't want to understand, Koura!" Noarei shouted. She ran her hands across her face, then let them fall in her lap. "I want to be here, with you. I don't want to go to Winterfell. I love _you._ " Noarei said, leaning forward so she could rest her hands on Koura's shoulders. Her anger was gone and replaced only with her love for Koura.

A tear slid from Koura's eye, and she gently pushed Noarei off her. "We always knew we could never be together forever, my love. This is just the inevitable end."

Noarei began to cry again, but she held her chin high this time. "No." She said, practically growling. "If my parents hadn't sold me to the Starks, I could've married a man _here_ and stayed _here,_ with you!"

Koura shook her head. "No, Noa. Even if you married a house loyal to yours you would've had to leave." Koura paused, wringing her hands. "I never should've let this go on for so long - you're a princess, and I'm just the daughter of the Horsemaster. I always knew you had to leave, this never -"

"Don't." Noarei cut her off. She climbed off the bed and began to pace. She was so frustrated, angry at her parents and at the whole of Westeros for starting a war that somehow affected the lives of people who weren't even in it. Why couldn't her parents have just kept her here, away from the battles and possible death? Why couldn't she have been born a boy and been able to marry Koura? How was she so unlucky that out of five children, she was the only girl?

Noarei stopped pacing and looked at Koura. "I won't leave you. I can find a way to stay here - my mother will understand, she'll stop the engagement. I still have time to convince her." Noarei bit her lip and walked around the bed, holding back more tears. She leaned forward and grabbed Koura's hand. "We _can_ be together, I'll find a way, I promise."

Koura smiled though her tears. "You need to face your future, Noa. We can't be together anymore." She paused, white-knuckle gripping onto Noarei's hands. "We should end this now, so it's not so painful when you go."

Noarei shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. "No." She sobbed. "I don't want to." _I want thing to be like the way there were, when everything was easy,_ she thought, and frowned, her gaze going steely. _But my parents ruined that._

Koura smiled and leaned forward. Noarei moved to meet her lips, kissing her ravenously like it might be the last time she could. _But it won't be._ She slowed her kisses, breathing In Koura's lemony scent and savouring every moment. Her lips tingled like they always did when she kissed Koura, her back on fire from where the girl ran her hands. Noarei wrapped her arms around Koura, squeezing tight. If she held on tight enough, she'd never have to leave.

* * *

Hello again! Real quick update but don't expect this for the whole story because I am not interested in killing myself with writing. I will try to update as frequently as I can, but school is starting soon so I gots my priorities.

Aannywaays, we are still stuck in Sunhome and now Noarei is engaged! :0 She is not happy, as you can tell. This is a lil bit of a longer chapter, but the first one is like 2,000 words which isn't hard to beat. Also this story is gonna progress pretty slowly, I think. So don't get mad if the next few chapters we still don't see Robb.

I appreciate the reviews! And I already have like 120 views which surprises/scares the heck outta me.

Hope y'all enjoy the chapter,

-sarah


	3. chapter three, masks

Chapter Three: Masks

The next two weeks dragged on, more slowly than Noarei could have ever anticipated. It was a blessing and a curse: it felt like more time before she had to leave, but in all the time she had Koura had never once spoken to her. Noarei lived in a state of numbness, not even enjoying her rides anymore and barely eating at meals. Her brothers brought her food but it went stale in her chambers, Miere or Rekahati taking it out in the morning. Unless she was called, Noarei never left her bed. The only comfort she actively sought was her cat, her parents words of comfort doing nothing for her.

Koura had been absent from Noarei's life, and she knew why. She suspected Koura thought she was helping Noarei forget about her, but her absence only caused more pain in the princess' heart. Her thoughts were filled with Koura's doe eyes, and her rich brown hair and golden skin, her scent. Noarei felt as though she would go insane with missing her before she would ever even leave Sunhome.

When Noarei wasn't lying in bed or forced to be out with the Cahuro's, she begged her mother to call off the engagement, but she wouldn't. In Noarei's opinion, her parents were too power hungry to pass up this golden opportunity: as her parents explained it, everyone hated the Lannisters and with every day the chance of them winning the war was growing slimmer and slimmer. By marrying her to the now Lord of Winterfell, they gained power in Westeros, favour, and strong allies.

Rumours were growing of Daenerys Targaryen, married to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki, growing stronger with every day. Some said she promised to follow her family's footsteps and sail to Westeros to take it back, others said she would never amount to anything. Noarei's parents thought the former, and bet that with a northern alliance they could grow even stronger under Daenerys' rule, and have Maureo become the glorious kingdom it once was, many generations ago.

Noarei thought her parents foolish, betting so much on so many ifs. _If_ the Lannisters fell, _if_ the North survived the war, _if_ Daenerys sailed and won Westeros. Her parents were giving her life away, and they had never thought twice about it.

Noarei begrudgingly spent time with her family and the Cahuro's, but she pretended to be at least interested around them. She didn't need them to know of her problems, for they were hers and hers to deal with. Noarei never whined, but soldiered on, only breaking her facade in her own chambers or on the occasions when she begged her parents to call off the marriage. Those meetings, however, were becoming less frequent. Noarei was beginning to lose hope.

Today, Lord Hemi and his little sister Kaili had asked to go for a walk in the palace gardens, and for Noarei and Laeon to join them. Laeon had taken his dog, Taro, as little Kaili had quickly grown to love him.

"Princess Noa, look at these pretty flowers!" Kaili said, her ringlets bouncing as she trotted over to the big yellow flowers. She stood on her tiptoes and reached to touch the plant, potted with a bunch of others in risen ground, walled in by stone.

Noarei put on a smile and walked over, sitting on the stone wall. "Do you know what they're called, Lady Kaili?" She asked, watching as the child stared in wonder.

"No, Princess Noa. Do you?" Kaili asked, peeling her eyes from the flower and smiling brightly up at Noarei.

"I believe it's called Emira. It comes from Dorne, actually." Noarei responded. Kaili wowed in awe, and squealed when a butterfly landed on the flower, jumping up and down.

The excitement of Kaili didn't affect Noarei, her attention elsewhere. She heard a familiar voice and her head shot up, scanning the garden. Her heart beat faster, hearing the laugh that she had first fallen in love with.

Koura. Noarei spotted her, back turned, laughing with a group of her friends. Noarei stood, but remembering Kaili she restrained herself from running over to her,

"Here, let's go join our brothers." Noarei said, reaching out her hand for Kaili to grab.

"Alright, Princess Noa." Kaili responded and took Noarei's much larger hand in hers, skipping after the princess. Noarei lead her back to the two older boys, just a couple paces away near the centre of the gardens. "I'm going to go say hello to one of my friends, alright Kaili? I'll be back in a moment."

Kaili nodded and Noarei picked up her skirts, quickly striding off, her sights set on Koura. "Lady Koura!" She called as she neared the party. All the girls stopped to curtsy, surprised at having a sudden audience with their princess.

"My Princess. Lovely to see you here, as always." Koura said. She quickly glanced behind Noarei, seeing the party she had traveled with. "I see you're here with your brother the Prince. And Lord Hemi and Lady Kaili."

Noarei nodded, and once-overed Koura's group of girls. If they didn't look terrified, they looked confused at her sudden presence. But it didn't matter. Noarei _needed_ to see Koura.

Noarei held out her arm, motioning for Koura to take it. "May I steal you from your friends for a moment? I haven't talked to you in ages and I would love to catch up." She knew Koura couldn't say no, not to a princess in public.

Koura nodded. "Of course." She said, and looped her arm around Noarei's.

Noarei looked to Koura's baffled friends and smiled warmly. "She'll only be gone a moment, my Ladies. I'll have her back before you know it."

The girls nodded and curtsied again as Noarei walked Koura away from them, slowly making her way to stroll behind her brother and the Cahuro children.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, Koura." Noarei began, harshly whispering her words with urgency. There weren't many people around, but still Noarei was cautious. The gardens were a place of gossip, and the last thing Noarei wanted was someone overhearing her and Koura's conversation. "I know you're trying to protect me, but missing you is driving me crazy." She said, looking at Koura with wide eyes. She gripped onto Koura's arm. "Please, Koura. You can't just cut me off."

Koura sighed and looked away from Noarei, staring ahead of her. "I have to, Noarei."

Noarei was about to protest, but suddenly two men walked by them and she spotted another couple just paces away. The men smiled and nodded their heads at Noarei, and she did the same back.

Koura smiled, and resumed her ladylike posture. "Are you excited to travel to Westeros, my Princess?" She asked.

Noarei nearly groaned. She wished they were here alone, so they could have an actual conversation, not one where Koura said pleasantries and words with hidden meanings.

"Yes," Noarei lied, loosening her grip. She smiled back. "Although I will miss all my friends very dearly."

Koura laughed lightly. "Of course. I'm sure they'll write you." She said, and Noarei nodded.

"Yes, but writing is not the same as actually being there. I'm sure you understand?" Noarei asked, raising her eyebrows.

Koura shrugged. "I understand, although it's always nice to know you're thought of. Getting letters is exciting, I think." She said. "Any paramours that will write to you, my Princess?" Koura jested, but Noarei knew where she was going.

Noarei laughed too, a bitter tone. "No." She lied.

"That's good, then. No one to hold you back from befriending your betrothed." Koura said, looking off into the distance. "If I had someone in my life and I was engaged to another, I certainly wouldn't want them writing me while I was away."

"I don't know. It might be nice to hear from them." Noarei quickly responded, casting a knowing glance at Koura, who didn't reciprocate.

"Forgive me, my Princess, but I really should be getting back to my friends." Koura said, un-linking her arm from Noarei's. She stepped back and curtsied. "Have a nice afternoon."

Noarei smiled, but she knew it was a steely one. She was frustrated with Koura. Was she implying that she _wouldn't_ write her? Noarei certainly thought so. She tipped her head back. "Of course, Lady Koura." She said, her voice cold and unfeeling. "Have a nice afternoon, too."

Noarei turned abruptly, her dress swirling around her as she strode off. She slowed her walk, trying not to appear too angry, and caught up with her brother and the Cahuro siblings.

Noarei clenched the fabric of her skirts as the party continued through the gardens. She gritted her teeth. Any shred of sadness over Koura not speaking with her was replaced with anger. She was being so unfair! Koura couldn't just cut her off like that, without even a proper goodbye. Noarei assumed she wouldn't even say goodbye at all, wouldn't be there when her ship left the port of Sunhome. How could Koura be so unfeeling? Here she was in the gardens, laughing with friends Noarei had never seen before like there was no problem in the world. Noarei tried her best to seem unaffected, but even she could not truly hide her feelings all of the time. Noarei knew Koura, and Koura was a sensitive girl. However, it seemed like she truly had no qualms about cutting Noarei off like she didn't exist.

Noarei followed as her group sat at a ring of benches, and she absently watched Kaili play with Laeon's dog. She knew she would still be in love with Koura when she married Robb, and leaving her alone wasn't going to make her love go away. When she would kiss him at the ceremony all she would think of was Koura's soft lips and her touch that drove Noarei mad. She knew it. Noarei would live her life married to a man while she loved another. For many royals, their paramours were people of their court, someone they could at least steal away with in the night. Noarei's would be across the Narrow Sea.

"Noarei? Hello?" Laeon asked, laughing. Noarei snapped her gaze from the spot she was staring at, lost in thought, and looked at Laeon. "I kept asking your name and you never responded."

"Yes? Sorry, I was just thinking." She asked, letting go of her dress and smoothing the fabric that was now slightly wrinkled.

"Hemi wants to practise sword fighting with me. Why don't you take Kaili back to the palace?" He asked. Laeon put his hand on the girl's shoulder, and glanced behind his shoulder where Hemi eagerly awaited by the garden exit. "You two should go see Iris, Noa's cat." Laeon smiled and knelt, now eye-to-eye with Kaili. "Do you like cats, Kaili?"

"Oh, yes. There are lots of stray cats at home, but Mama won't let me have one. She says they're dirty." Kaili said, smiling happily.

Laeon laughed, and Kaili bounced over to Noarei. "Well I can assure you Iris is very clean." He said. Before turning to join Hemi, he bowed his head to Noarei and Kaili. "I'll see you two later, then."

"What colour is Iris?" Kaili asked, taking Noarei's hand as they walked back to the palace. Laeon was much better with children than Noarei. Where he was shy he made up for it with being talkative with children, unlike Noarei. She was more comfortable around adults, but children were her vice.

"She's black." Noarei said, smiling at the little girl.

"Oh! Mama says black cats are bad luck." Kaili said, although she didn't seem too afraid to be seeing Iris. It seemed as though the little Lady didn't take her mother's opinions to heart.

"Well you're Mama is wrong. Iris is very nice." Noarei said. _She hasn't brought me bad luck. My parents did that all by themselves,_ she thought, her anger rising again.

"I love cats. They make such cute noises! But their tongues are scratchy. Dogs are better to be licked by, but they're really slobbery."

Noarei smiled. "Well Iris has never licked me, so I wouldn't know. Maybe she'll lick you, though." She said, absently.

Kaili nodded, but Noarei didn't notice. As she lead the little Lady back into the palace, Noarei's mind was elsewhere, caught up with thoughts of leaving home. Once she got to Westeros, Noarei would truly be alone.

"Noarei? Dear, could I see you for a moment please?"

Noarei looked up from the game she had been playing Kaili. The young Lady was easily entertained by teasing Iris with various toys, squealing with delight whenever he black cat pawed at her.

Noarei nodded, catching her mother's eye. She stood but crouched to be eye to eye with Kaili. "Stay here for a moment, alright? I just have to speak with my mother." She told her. Kaili nodded brightly and went back to her games with the cat.

Noarei strode away from the young girl. She wasn't worried about leaving her, as they were in an open foyer where many residents of the palace chose to relax. Typically older people, as it was out of the sun of the gardens, which just beyond the walls of the grand room.

Saena sat with her Ladies, including Kaili's mother Ella, on a settee surrounded by other seats. Noarei watched as the Queen dismissed the women, her eyes following Ella. The Lady did not seem to be happy to be leaving, as if Saena was better off in her presence. _Not likely,_ Noarei thought. Very few admired Ella, and found her to be an annoying, pompous woman. Noarei would agree, and she was sure her mother did too.

"Come sit beside me." Saena said, motioning her daughter forward. Noarei continued on, and gathered her skirts under her as she sat down. The Queen turned her body toward her daughter, a warm smile on her face. "I have good news!" She said.

Noarei remained passive. The only good news she wanted to hear was the engagement being called off, and that wasn't going to happen.

"Your new dresses came. They're quite lovely, actually. Exquisite embroidery, and some of the finest furs we could buy. You'll look beautiful when we land in Westeros, I'm sure of it. Robb will fall to his knees on sight." Saena said, putting her hand on Noarei's knee.

The girl smiled wanly. "Shall I try them on, then?" Noarei suggested, desperate to get away from her mother. How could she be so. . . happy? Just like Koura. Weren't they going to miss Noarei? Gods, her own mother didn't seem to care.

Saena abruptly pushed Noarei back down, her hand pressing into her thigh as she tried to rise. "No, no. We can do that later, we still have a couple days before we leave." The Queen said. "Oh, that reminds me! Tell your handmaidens to begin packing your things. At least, everything but the dresses. What are the girls' names again? Re. . .something."

It took effort for Noarei to hold back a huff of annoyance. "Rekahati and Miere?" She offered.

Saena nodded, a smile still plastered on her face. "Yes, thank you. Lovely girls."

A moment of silence passed, before Noarei realized she would have to egg her mother on. "You kept me here for a reason. Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

Saena nodded again. "There's been a change of plans. You can't bring any of your animals, I'm afraid. Our horses here aren't condi-"

Noarei's eyes widened. "What? I was always told I could bring them! At the very least I thought I could bring Iriha and maybe my dog. I get not taking Iris, she wouldn't manage the trip, but my horse? That's unfair! We're bringing half the Gods-forsaken cavalry!"

Saena narrowed her eyes, tightening her grip on her daughter's leg. "Change your tone and lower your voice, or so help me I will send you to your chambers to sulk like the child you are acting like right now." She said in a low voice, her mouth pulled into a firm line.

Noarei took a deep breath, and her mother took her hand away. "That's better." Saena paused, regaining her more happy composure. "Now, as I was saying before you interrupted me, the cavalry has more hardy horses, as one would imagine. Horses trained and bred to endure all terrains, seasons and lands. Our horses, the nobility's steeds, are not like that, Noarei. Iriha is a hot blooded, lightweight, speedy thing. She would not last long in the North, so you cannot take her. I meant to tell you earlier, but your father and I decided we should wait. We didn't want to give you all the news at once."

"What about Harea? Surely I could take him." Noarei asked desperately.

"Harea is a fine dog, but again I'm not sure how well he would fare on the boat and I don't know how the Starks would feel with an animal within their walls. It's just courtesy."

Noarei slouched, leaning her forehead on her hands, elbows digging into her thighs. "Mother, forgive my frankness, but their damn sigil is a wolf. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a dog."

Saena sighed. "First of all, I don't care how mad you are, but do not swear. You are a Princess." She began, her voice faltering as she continued. With a flicker of hope, Noarei thought her mother might have realised the weight of her words: Noarei was to be a Princess no longer. Maybe her mother _did_ care? "We just don't know, my lamb. If they do have pets, there's no reason you wouldn't be able to get a dog when you get to Winterfell."

 _Well, a war is going on, to start with. I doubt many people would be offering dogs to silly Ladies when they could be better used for battle or for hunting._ Noarei thought bitterly, forgetting the glimmer of hope that had sparked so briefly within her.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have a _fresh start_ when we get to Winterfell." Noarei said. She stood, and without looking back, stormed all the way to her rooms.

* * *

So, we're still not in winterfell but I SWEAR we will get there in like 2-3 more chapters.

Thank you darkwolf76 for the reviews! I am glad to hear you like my story so much. And yes, maureo is made up. For reference its kinda squished in between pentos and the disputed lands.

Hope all y'all like this new chapter! 4 will be up in an undisclosed amount of time (I actually have no idea when four will be done, i'm just kinda going with the flow right now)

-sarah


	4. chapter four, white harbour

Chapter Four: White Harbour

Noarei stared at the wooden ceiling above her, her hands grasping the itchy woolen blanket that she had tangled in her legs as she tossed and turned, trying to sleep. The creaking of the great ship had kept her up almost every night, her only comfort the waves. They were a constant noise that reminded her of home, a painful one however.

With memories of home came memories of Koura, who hadn't even said goodbye as Noarei and her family boarded the ship. Noarei found that she could no longer recall the sound of her voice. The memories were hazy, even her face becoming a fuzzy image. The one thing that stayed with Noarei was the touch of the girl: it was practically seared on her brain, and it was a touch she still longed for. Her lips, her gentle caresses, her breath against her cheek. Even Koura's scent, or the way her hands were so firm but never hurtful when they were together. Noarei missed the feeling of her hair being brushed back, so she could stare into Koura's doe eyes. Gods, Noarei wanted Koura. Noarei knew she should stop thinking of Koura as if she could go back to her, as in no time she would be a married woman.

Tomorrow morning the ship would dock in White Harbour, where she would stay for one night before she continued on to Winterfell. Noarei's stomach churned at the thought, her mind spinning an endless web of thoughts, all bad ones.

Noarei was not typically a vain girl, but she knew she would look a mess when she would meet her future husband, a thought that worried her more than she would like to admit. In her subconscious, her anxiety told her Robb would hate her and think she was ugly, just another stupid girl from Essos. Her only purpose was to give him a son, she knew, and what if she failed? Those thoughts kept her up all night, only adding to her deteriorating appearance. Noarei barely slept, and when she did, it was fitful and nightmarish. Her best sleeps tended to be during the day when the noise of people drowned out the unusual and harrowing creaking of the boat. And so, her eyes were sunken and dull, rimmed by purple. Her normally brown skin was ashy and sallow, her cheeks and lips pale. The dry, cold air made her hair frizzy and brittle, and her nails were peeling and torn. Noarei had never looked worse.

Her anxiety did more than alter her sleep, it tensed her up and made her snappy. She barely ate. All these things only mounted on her worry of being a poor wife, of not pleasing Robb.

Noarei's parents had reassured her that Robb was a kind man, but every parent with at least a shred of kindness in them says that to their daughters. Even they had never been in contact with Robb, so how could they so surely comment on his personality? While she did not share her fears with her parents, Noarei obviously knew that they could tell something was wrong, and she had become worse at hiding it. She couldn't change the way anxiety was physically affecting her, just the way she acted. Even then, Noarei was failing on that respect.

 _I wonder how Robb must be feeling. Excited? Surely not nervous - he's a man. All he has to do is get an heir out of me._ Noarei thought with a frown and an annoyed huff, turning to rest on her side, her hand sliding under her pillow. _Maybe if I'm lucky he'll hit me too._ Despite her brothers being generally good men, Noarei was not unaware of the way men often treated their wives. Even her own father had laid a hand on her mother, but they never fought in public, and it had only reached that point few times. The one thing Saena made sure she had taught her children was keep your arguments private, and hold your chin high. Saena did so with immeasurable strength and grace.

 _I will too, even if it kills me._ Noarei thought indignantly. She would be strong for her brothers, and her mother. Her father too. She would still be a wild mare, even when she would claim the direwolf sigil as her own. _I will always be an Arona._

"Noarei, are you ready to go?"

The gruff voice of her father snapped Noarei out of her daze. She stood from the bench she was seated on, gripping onto the shawl she had wrapped around her. Noarei nodded, and walked forward to join her parents by the hull of the ship. Her brothers Reho, Laeon and Aleceho were there. Alec's wife, Laera, had also joined the trip. Ben could not come due to Emmera being so heavily pregnant, and someone needed to stay and run the Kingdom. It was just another downfall of the trip, as Noarei and Benareon were the closest siblings. She missed him as much as she did Koura.

"Are you excited, Noa?" Reho asked, leaning over the edge of the ship casually. Noarei joined him, her shawl whipping in the wind and the hair that had escaped her braids with it. She hesitated before she answered, thinking about what she would say. Which lie to go with? Before she answered, Laera cut in.

"Really, Reho? Do you think she's excited to be leaving home and marrying a stranger across the Narrow Sea?" The woman said, snapping squeakily. _Not unlike a mouse_ , Noarei thought. That woman could be so frustrating, Noarei had learned on the trip across the sea. It was a wonder how Aleceho put up with her at all. It was if she was raised with no manners, and no empathy. Although, a part of Noarei appreciated her bluntness and offering the answer the Princess dared not give.

Reho tucked his head in, and mumbled a 'sorry'. Noarei didn't say anything, just watched as Alec grabbed Laera's elbow hard. Her sniveling expression went slack and she looked away.

"My wife is sorry about that, Reho." Alec said, although Noarei could see he was gritting his teeth.

Reho didn't respond, and neither did Noarei. She could think of a lot to say, but today she didn't want her annoyance to get the better of her. Although, the words 'Can your wife not speak for herself?' almost escaped her lips. Laera surely could, she had just proven, just not when it came to admitting her own wrongdoings.

"I _am_ cold. I haven't been warm since we got on this ship." Noarei said, trying to lighten the mood, although she knew was was a half-tried attempt. Reho laughed, as did Laeon, but the wife and husband stayed silent.

"Me too. Those woolen blankets really are quite thin." Laeon commented.

"And scratchy." Reho added, and Noarei nodded along, smiling despite herself.

"They don't smell too great, either." Noarei said, and this got another laugh out of the two men.

"Like wet dog." Laeon said, his voice merry. They laughed again, and Noarei joined in, putting her annoyance out of her mind. These few moments she had with her family were the only light on this dark voyage, and Noarei cherished them greatly.

Silence lapsed once more, and Noarei watched the ship cut through the waves, her mind blank. For a moment, she just enjoyed herself, and lifted her head to look at the cloudy sky and the land that was steadily approaching. It had a stark beauty, a muted palette but yet it still seemed to draw her in. Noarei found herself wondering what lay beyond the green, rolling hills. Could she see mountains in the distance? Were there forests, like the ones back home, or was it open land as far as the eye could see? Noarei had a general idea of the land in the North, but she still had so many questions.

The Princess tilted her head back even further, toward the sky. Dull, grey clouds stretched across it, but she saw small blue patches trying to peek out. Gulls dipped and circled around the boat, their calls reminding her so much of home. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the wind buffeting her and the ocean spray peppering her face. The only thing that was missing was the sunlight to warm her skin: instead, as it had often been in the past days, it hid behind clouds and only gave off thin, diluted light that could not even warm a snake who lay in the sun for hours.

"Noarei, fix your shawl. The wind is ruining your hair! I spent so long braiding it." Saena said, tutting as she walked over to her daughter. Noarei sighed as the woman yanked the shawl back over her head, and pushed the stray hairs back.

"I can't control the wind, Mother." Noarei said, turning around to look out on the ocean again.

Saena squeezed in in between Noarei and Reho. "Well you can always fix your shawl, Noa." She said. "I want you to look at least presentable when we land in White Harbour."

Noarei rolled her eyes. "You want to talk about my hair? Take a look at Reho." She said, smiling as her older brother's eyes widened as their mother practically pounced on him.

"By Inati, Reho! How did I not see this! Your hair looks like a birds nest!" Saena said, referring to her patron goddess as she grabbed her youngest son's elbow and dragged him off.

Laeon smirked at Noarei. "I was going to say something, but even I didn't want to bring Mother's wrath on him. Poor man." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Likewise, but I'll do anything to avoid bringing it on myself." Noarei jested, smiling to herself.

Suddenly, Edaor's booming voice cut into the relative quietness of the ship. "Alright, children. We are going to dock in only a moment, so I want you all ready to greet our escorts. Alec, you'll ride alongside me. Reho, you'll travel with the cavalry commander. And I swear on all the Gods, if you pester him- where's Reho?"

"Coming, dear. Don't worry, he's ready to go." Saena said, rushing Reho back to the crowd. He frowned, but at the very least his hair did look much better. Judging by his expression, Noarei bet he wouldn't be bothering anyone anytime soon, lest he get another talking-to by his mother. Or another appearance fix.

Edaor nodded,but he seemed surprised by the submissive actions of his most troublesome son. "As I was saying, Reho, well, you better be on your best behaviour. Do you know where you're going?"

Reho nodded dutifully. "Yes, Father."

"Good. Noarei and Laera, you'll be traveling with Queen Saena in the carriage. Does everyone understand me?"

"Yes, Father." The children chimed in unison. They had good practise, learning from a young age you always answer Edaor no matter what. Even when you're like Alec or Ben, married and soon to rule and run your own home, you better respect your father. Laera, however, remained silent, to the surprise of no one.

Noarei hated the carriage. It was just so _boring_. Sure, she saw the same sights as the riders did outside, but it wasn't the same. Without the saddle beneath her and the wind behind her, traveling was mind-numbingly dull. Not to mention, she had hours on hours of time to worry. By the end of the trip, she would be stuck in a seated position, her body so tense from worry she would have to be pried from her seat. Noarei nearly laughed at the thought..

The reality of her situation was dawning on Noarei once more, and fast. She tried to keep her composure but as the ship docked and the men bustled around her, throwing ropes down and securing the boat, her heart raced and the movement turned to blurs. This was it. She was really going to leave home for ever, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Noarei swallowed thickly. Already her Father was stepping off the ship, to greet the Stark envoys who would be travelling with them to Winterfell. She watched, terrified, as her mother followed, then Alec, Laera, and Reho. Noarei followed, her movements slow and stiff. She gripped onto the side of the boat, her breathing heavy. She took in a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself.

 _You are strong. You are a Princess. This is easy._

Noarei stepped off the boat, and onto the dock, joining her siblings as they faced Stark men. She shivered, and wished nothing more than to back home and safe, in her bed. She could feel her lack of sleep from the night before creeping up on her, made worse by the emotions that whirled through her. Although, as she stood with her family, Noarei's nerves began to calm ever so slightly.

"Presenting King Edaor Arona of Maureo, and his wife Queen Saena Arona, formerly of House Mallister, and their children Prince Aleceho and his wife Princess Laera of House Maegyr, Prince Laeon, Prince Reho and Princess Noarei."

The Stark men bowed briefly. "Welcome to White Harbour! I am Lord Starrac Malcom, and I welcome you on behalf of the Stark family." A tall man spoke in Westerosi, with a weather-worn face and a salt and pepper beard. He had short, red hair and bright green eyes, framed by wrinkles, although Noarei guessed that he was most likely around the same age as her father: 5-and-40. Starrac was stocky for his size, but not fat. Noarei made another assumption: he would be a formidable opponent in swordplay. And by the scars that dotted his face, Noarei guessed he had had his fair share.

Edaor bowed, and his sons followed. Saena curtsied, and Noarei did the same, and tried to hide the shaking of her hands as she lifted her skirts. _Focus on your surroundings, Noa. There is nothing to worry about_. "We thank you, Lord Starrac." Edaor responded in Westerosi, and reached his hand forward to shake Starrac's.

"I trust your travels here were alright? No storms?" Starrac asked, retracting his hand and clasping them behind his back.

Saena answered for Edaor, looping her arm around her husband's. "Only one, Lord Starrac, thank you, and it could have been much worse. One could say we had luck on our side." She said pleasantly, offering her best smile.

"Wonderful." Starrac responded. He walked forward, breaking his crowd of four men. "You must be Prince Aleceho." He said, and shook the man's had.

"That I am, Lord Starrac." Alec responded, and smiled too. Starrac moved down the line, commenting on Laera's beauty. Noarei thought him truly a kind man from then on: Laera was the ugliest person Noarei had met, her beauty mediocre but marred by her rudeness. Proving it, she just sniffed at Starrac's kind words, and looked on with disinterest as he greeted Laeon.

Noarei curtsied once more as Starrac move on to greet her. "And the Princess Noarei. Another beauty, truly. Your family does not fall hard on that." He said.

"Thank you, Lord Starrac. You are a very kind man." Noarei responded sweetly, although she did not care much for small talk with people she had just met. However, as her position required, she handled it well enough. _He must be truly kind to call me beautiful in my state._ Noarei thought. She was well aware how. . . disheveled she must look.

Starrac moved back to join his men. "As requested, I have 3 mounts at the ready. Once your cavalry has all landed, we can get moving. If you will please follow me, I can show you to your horses and to the carriage."

The family followed the four men, Laeon and Reho striking up conversation with one stout man and another one who looked very plain. The one thing that amazed Noarei was how pale everyone was: her family must look like ducks out of water, with their dark skin and hair.

Noarei walked in silence alongside Laera, who seemed bored. The Princess, however, used her best tactic to calm her anxiety: look around and focus on what's happening around you. Noarei was amazed by White Harbour. She had never seen such a place so, well, white. Every building was practically immaculate and glimmering. White Harbour was beautiful, and expansive. It followed the hills, the buildings seemingly taller as the ground rose near the outskirts. A large tower rose above all others, however, and Noarei assumed it must have been a church. She saw birds flock to a window at the top, and noticed a bell. Definitely a church. Atop the largest hill lay what Noarei thought to be the governing family's home. It was a small building, compared to Sunhome, which came as no surprise as White Harbour was a much smaller place. Noarei still found it charming, though, and assumed it must have offered a nice view of the city. Turrets rose, proudly bearing banners, but they were much too far for Noarei to discern what was on them. Her mind worked, trying to remember which family ruled White Harbour, but her thoughts were interrupted.

She must have looked like a child seeing the world for the first time, because a man came up beside her and laughed.

"Forgive me, Princess, but you truly look amazed. White Harbour is an interesting place, ain't it?" He said, in a distinctly Northern accent, much different than Lord Starrac's.

Noarei turned to look at him, and found he was almost the same height has her. He was very small for a man, but round. He had a merry twinkle in his eyes and blonde hair, streaked with grey although you would have to look close to see it as his hair was so light.

Noarei smiled politely. "You're not wrong." She told him.

"I already know your name, but I believe we have not been introduced yet. I am Roland Manderly." The man said.

Instantly, Noarei recognized the name. "Oh! You're family's seat is White Harbour."

"Yes, my Princess. My brother is the Lord, actually. I ain't one to lie, I'm impressed you know my House." Roland said, his hand absently stroking his long, tangled beard. He had braided wo small parts, and a bell was attached. They jingled when he moved, which Noarei found to be annoying very quickly.

Noarei raised an eyebrow. Did this man think her stupid? Surely he would expect a Princess who is being married to a Northerner to know at least a little of her fiance's history. "Impressed? Why? Do women here not get educated at all, my Lord?" She asked, knowing full well she could be provoking Roland.

Roland laughed, his hands on his great belly as it shook. "No, my Princess. It's just that I find noble Ladies aren't too keen on education." He said.

Noarei rolled her eyes, making sure to look away as she did so so as not to let Roland see her. She knew plenty of intelligent Ladies back home, and she thoroughly doubted that every last one in Westeros would be as dumb as a post.

"I see. Well, it seems as though you have been proven wrong, however." Noarei commented, keeping a straight face as she did so.

Roland stopped laughing, but a smile remained on his face. Was it a bitter one? Noarei couldn't tell, but it most certainly did not look genuine. "Maybe, my Princess."

Already Noarei was not fond of this man. He quickly left her company to join Laera, striking up small talk with her. Laera, despite her stuffiness, also tended to put her smarts to good use. In all honesty, she probably knew more of Westeros than Noarei.

Noarei walked in silence with the entourage, down the dock and into the city. She knew they wouldn't get to see much of it: the voyage had been planned so that the ship would land in the morning and they could continue on through White Harbour to a small hamlet where they would stay the night. Get a head start to Winterfell, her parents had explained. Noarei wanted nothing more than to collapse in a bed on land, even if that bed had itchy woolen blankets. The ship would not be missed.

Time passed swiftly, and Noarei felt like she was just watching the world go by without her in it. Had she given her thanks to Lord Starrac for the carriage and arrangements? She couldn't remember. All she could do was what her parents had told her, hug your siblings and father before you get on the carriage, be polite and quiet and sit straight in the carriage like the Princess you are. Already she had done all of that, and she was left to stare out the window at the sights going by around her.

Noarei did so the whole ride, watching the city and stares of the people of White Harbour dissipate as they entered the countryside, getting closer and closer to Winterfell and the future that lay ahead of her.

* * *

And now we are on our way!

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter,

-sarah


End file.
